Reunions can be scary
by Alexis Masayume
Summary: .Completed. .Going through reediting. 17 yrs have slowly past by since Samantha's dissapearance but with a high school reunion coming up everybody finds out a few new surprises!
1. The Invite

Well, here's the re-edit of chapter one, and hopefully nobody graced me with the sudden embarrassment of reading how it was originally typed (but they are still there). Though if you think about it correctly, maybe it's more embarrassing that I return to and re-type something that I watched as a kid, but I'm not, oddly enough.

Anyway, not sure if anybody read the editor's note while it was still up there, but I'm getting my rusted fingers back to typing again; I want to break print but I need to start small and work my way up. This will be the only fanfic that I re-write; I will be finding myself at either Deviant Art or at Fiction Press, whatever works best with me, but professional novel writing here I come!

Enjoy!

To **MadMan**: I still enjoy medabots actually! It helped lead me into the writing world, the memories I have from this will never be replaced; I guess I will be keeping them there!

Chapter I: The Invite

_Beep, beep, beep, bee-_ A high pitched alarm clock resonated throughout a room full of calming morning bliss, though the irritating sound ruined it, not to mention the groggy 27 year old rolling out of bed like freshly catched whale--including the disturbing splat to the floor.

"Rise and shine boss!" Peppercat pokes a robot head into the room followed by another tinier one belonging to a 5 year old girl.

"…who says I'll shine?" Samantha rises from the twisted sheets she took down with her and lets loose a big yawn.

"You've had the same morning schedule for five years now, boss," Peppercat walks in, a bit of annoyance painted her voice and she let loose the five year old who possessed the exact same looks and features of Samantha's, the only differences being the short shoulder-length light brown hair and azure eyes with a glint of happy jewels glistening in the sun.

"I'm hun-gweeee mom-mee!" The bundle of energy runs to Samantha and gives her an enthusiastic hug. She quickly begins playing with her moms large bangs as a form of begging for food.

"Peppercat, make Alexandra some food--I need an extra fifty." Samantha plasters herself back on top of her bed, hoping that her medabot would oblige to her order.

"You know as well as I do that she only likes your cooking boss," Peppercat giggled for a bit, only thinking of how certain things about her master never changed, "and I did try, thing is that there's no food in the fridge--again."

"Mmmm…I hate shopping," with another day coming forth, Samantha unenthusiastically greets it with a gentle scratch to her head and another lazy yawn. She stands, putting her child down, and quickly shoos the two shorties out her room so she could quickly put on her green sleeveless turtle-neck and her favorite black pair of loosely-fit pants, allowing her enough time to pull her long locks of dark brown hair back in a mid-length hair tie, letting the strands gingerly grace her bottom .

"I have your puwse, mom-mee!" Alexandra innocently opens her door back up with a jade-green colored bag in her tiny hands.

"Thanks Alex," Samantha smiles and picks the purse up, "but the store doesn't even open in an hour."

"Houwo?" Alexandra let out an exasperated sigh and pouted, "but that's like a miwion years!"

"An hour will go by faster than you think," an annoyed wrinkle appears on Samantha's middle brow and she quickly bends down to her eye level, "do me a favor and go, luh,"

"Wuh!"

"No, luh," Samantha then makes a funny gesture in hopes of correcting her kids talking problem in one go, "see, you make your tongue go like this!"

"Heehee, ok, wuh!"

"I give up," Samantha sighs, knowing that this wouldn't be corrected for a good while then slowly walked out to her living area with her miniature-self following right behind her, "did we get any mail Peppercat?"

"Every morning," the medabot hands her a stack of envelopes and cards while stopping her morning chores; Peppercat was reduced to household chores since she and her little family moved to Osaka, and she dearly missed her robattle s, but, she never complained. She knew first-hand what Samantha was getting herself into but she never took of word advice from her because of how stubborn she used to be.

Samantha snatched the mail from her medabot and begins reading through them, "Bills, bills, bills, junk mail, more bills, oooh, child support, and an invitation…" she quickly tosses all of her bills back and keeps the rest for her to open immediately.

"Open thuh puh-tee cawd!" Alexandra wails around, curious at what the intricately designed card may hold.

"Alright," I'd rather open the envelope with the money in it, Samantha thought as she carelessly fumbled with the card, she opened it and read it out loud for her curious child to hear:

_Numerous years have passed since you have left the River Time High School and we are hereby inviting your class to a reunion event._

_Time: 5:00 P.M._

_When: Friday, July 28th _

_Where: River Time High School Gymnasium_

_Remember, dress code still applies! _

_Guests are also invited to come with you--the more the merrier!_

"Wheus Wiver Time High Skool?" Alexandra's big crystal eyes widened with the excitement at the prospect of another fun trip.

"It's in Tokyo," Samantha smiles, and places her daughter onto her lap, "You've never ridden the bullet train, have you?"

"Buwett?"

"Of course not," Samantha chuckled to herself for asking question she already knew, "I never took you," she then turns to Peppercat, a tinge of excitement flared in her eyes, "We can see Sloan and Spyke again!"

"I've missed them so much, too boss!" Peppercat shared the excitement but then her green meda-eyes turned serious for a moment, "but what if _he_ shows up?"

The thought made Samantha turn red for a second but then she replaced it with her trade-mark "I'm tough" face, "We'll just ignore him, that's what if,"

Not the same boss I used to know anymore, Peppercat thought to herself, ten years earlier and she would've said something completely different, "I suppose."

"Kenichi will be soooo jealous!"

"How?"

"I-I haven't figured that out quite yet."

"It's not going to be easy, boss,"

"I know it," Samantha sighs then turns to Peppercat with a weak smile, "You know, you can stop calling me boss now, it's not like we're in a gang anymore."

"You wur in a gang?" Alexandra's eyes widen again, "coowal!"

"Eeeh, no, not cool!" Samantha smiled nervously, knowing that the gang she started at the age of ten grew tremendously in a mere six years, making her group very notorious in Tokyo--they weren't just teens running around causing trouble--they were trouble.

Peppercat also shared the nervous atmosphere but suddenly remembered that she was given the sudden and daunting task of calling Samantha by her original name, "Bo-I mean, Samantha?"

"Yeah?"

"Sooooo, are we going?"

"Of course," Samantha walks off to look for some luggage, "it was a nice coincidence that I was given a two week vacation from work, so we're going five days earlier."

"What?" Peppercat was surprised, she didn't think that her boss was that anxious to go, not to mention how she knew how embarrassed Samantha would be if everybody found out about how much she changed., "is that the right thing to do?"

"I really miss the guys," A solemn look covered her face, "you know?"

"Right, I should've known."

"Awe we widing the buwett twain?" Alexandra hops up and down with even more bursting energy.

"You'll love it!" Samantha picks her daughter up and walks back to her room and begins packing everyone's clothes and important items.

"I'm still hung-wee, mommy."

"And I still hate cooking…"

Mr. Referee: What was Samantha doing with a five-year-old? Who is this Kenichi dude anyways? What's the story behind this _new_ Samantha? Will any other characters appear? Will I shut up now? All of these questions will be answered in the next chapter of Medabots--except that last one.

END  
()()()()()()()()()()()

Well, that sums up this weeks re-edit, I hope everyone enjoys reading as it means that I've done a good or at least decent job.


	2. News Reporter Erika!

*Reads the reviews she got and almost dies of shock* Gosh, I've never been this surprised in such a long time...well maybe not that long...! By the way I have a habit of writing Erika's name Arika so bear with me I'll try not to make that typo often. Well anyways here's the second!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___  
  
Chap. 2  
  
'When was the last time I was in an airplane?' Samantha thought as she walked into the huge plane. 'Yea, it was 7 years ago, a week after I was-' Samantha's deep thought gets interrupted by Alexandra.  
  
"Mommy! Can you carry me?" Alexandra holds her arms out pleadingly and has her cute irresistible look on her face. A look that you could never turn down.  
  
"...alright. Come here." Samantha grabs her daughter and puts her on top of her lap. They had already sat down in their seats and Alexandra put her arms around Samantha's waist and held on. Samantha hugged her back.  
  
"Mommy I'm scared what if something happens? Like a kuwon attacks the airpwane?" Alexandra fearfully looks at Samantha.  
  
"Don't worry about that...no evil clown is going to attack the airplane." Samantha says soothingly, she then looks out the window. "Kenichi..." Samantha says under her breath. "I miss you...and I don't know why, I should hate your guts!" Samantha was on the verge of crying from frustration until a flight attendant interrupted her.  
  
"I'm sorry madam, but your going to have to put your daughter in her seat. We're about to take off." The flight attendant then sees Alexandra's fearful face. "Don't worry about a thing...would you like some peanuts?" The attendant give Alexandra a bag of peanuts.  
  
"Thanks!" Alexandra lets go of Samantha, returns to her seat and starts eating the peanuts. Samantha fastens Alexandra's seat belt for her.  
  
'Kenichi....' Samantha then goes off into her own little world.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Oh, stop worrying Sam! Everything'll be ok." A man with light brown hair says cheerfully. "We'll always be happy!"  
  
*'That wasn't true.'*  
  
"Promise? I just don't want to leave my family and friends behind..." Samantha looks at her home town for the last time.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll visit them whenever possible!"  
  
*'That wasn't true either'*  
  
"Really?" Samantha says, her face brightened up.  
  
"And I'll never leave your side! We'll be together forever, until the end of time!" He announced to almost the whole world.  
  
*'Liar!'*  
  
"That makes me feel a whole lot better!" Samantha hugs him. "Thanks Kenichi! And besides I'm tough, and I'm not a worrier!"  
  
*'That proved to be false...'*  
  
"Good, and I'll never ever deceive or betray you. Never..." Kenichi hugs back.  
  
*'That same broken promise again...'*  
  
"Well, lets get on! We don't want to miss our plane flight now do we?" Samantha enthusiastically pushes Kenichi into the plane. "We'll be the happiest married couple ever!"  
  
*'Yea right...'*  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
"Samantha? We're here...Hellooooo, earth to Samantha, come in Samantha!" Peppercat waves her robot hand infront of Samantha in hopes of bringing her back from never never land.  
  
"...huh? Oh, we're here? Why didn't you tell me." Samantha says her voice cracking, she sniffled a couple of times and rubbed her eyes a bit.  
  
"Are you, ok?" Peppercat and Alexandra look at Samantha with worried looks on their faces.  
  
"Uuuh, yea, I'm, ok! I was just thinking about something." Samantha says forcing a smile.  
  
"Thinking about Kenichi?" Peppercat said a little upset.  
  
"...NO! Now lets go." Samantha angrily gets up leaving everyone behind.  
  
"Mommy, wait for me!" Alexandra yells.  
  
"......." Samantha stops and waits. When Peppercat, and Alexandra catch up Samantha turns around and picks her up and hugs her. 'I wish I could forget you Kenichi...but I can't.' Samantha continues to walk out of the plane.  
  
"Bo-I mean Samantha, what's wrong with you? Your quieter than usual..." Peppercat looks at her medafighter with a worried look.  
  
"...nothing." Samantha said plainly.  
  
"A news reporter!" Alexandra points to a familiar news reporter. She had short brown hair and a suit that news reports usually wear.  
  
"Hi, this is Erika here bringing to you live here today to what seems was a violent fight just hours ago. Three people were injured and fortunately no one was killed. And now we ask one of the officers about more on what happened." Arika then puts her mic to an officer that says almost the same exact thing that Arika had just said.  
  
"You know, the medabot taping this sure looks alot like Brass." Peppercat points to a sailor type medabot.  
  
"You know what? It does look alot like Brass." Samantha agrees.  
  
"Whose Brass?" Alexandra asks trying to look for her.  
  
"I'm going to say hi to her!" Peppercat runs off to meet up with Brass.  
  
"No wait Peppercat!" Samantha starts weaving her way through all the crowds.  
  
"Hi, Brass!" Peppercat says enthusiastically. "Long time no see!"  
  
"....Hm?" Brass slowly turns her head to see who called her name. "...Peppercat? Can we talk after this I'm really not supposed to say anything while taping..."  
  
"And thank you Officer Imai. And now back to you Mike!" Erika sighs a breath of relief and walks over to Brass. "Good job, Brass...!" Arika notices the color red and turns to see Peppercat. "...you look alot like a medabot I knew long time ago." Arika starts staring at Peppercat trying to remember who it was.  
  
"It's Peppercat!" Brass says immediately. "You know Samantha's medabot from the Screws gang?"  
  
"Samantha's here? Where?" Arika starts looking around.  
  
"Peppercat wait!" Samantha finally makes it thru the crowd and catches up with Peppercat. "Don't take off like that!" Samantha looks up and finds Arika smiling at her.  
  
"Samantha, how long has it been since I last saw you?" Erika says thoughtfully. "Don't remember, I just know that you disappeared on us. But I looked on the bright side and made an article about your disappearance. Spyke and Sloan knew something but they just looked sad and wouldn't spill the beans."  
  
"...Right I told not to tell...I was a little embarrassed about it." Samantha blushes.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"...Nothing."  
  
"Hey, whose the kid?" Erika smiles at Alexandra.  
  
"....she's my daughter, Alexandra, but you can just call her Alex if you want." Samantha smiles at her daughter.  
  
"! You have a daughter? Before me? I can't believe it." Erika stares at Alexandra. "I was thinking that was Mini-you or something."  
  
"So how is everyone?" Samantha asks.  
  
"Oh, their all doing great!" Erika says. "Here for the reunion?"  
  
"Yea. Uuum you wouldn't mind giving me a place to stay for the while...right?" Samantha says a little embarrassed.  
  
"I thought we were going to go to your mothers place." Peppercat asks.  
  
"Yea, but what would mom say if she saw me a single mother of one?"  
  
"...Oh, knowing her she'd probably give you a long lecture." Peppercat says thoughtfully.  
  
"Yea, and that's one of the things I need the least." Samantha then looks hopefully at Arika. "So pleeeeeaaaase? Can I?"  
  
"Well, I don't know..." Arika says hesitantly.  
  
"Pweeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaase? Pretty pretty pwease?" Alexandra gives Arika her cutest most irresistible look she had ever seen.  
  
"....Oh, alright." Arika says giving in to the cuteness of Alexandra.  
  
"Good job." Samantha says. Alexandra gets a proud look on her face.  
  
"But in exchange you tell me where you were all these years ok?" Erika says.  
  
"Deawol!" Alexandra says.  
  
"...I don't know." Samantha then starts to think how mad her mom would be. But Erika was a friend and would not get mad but she still felt hesitant about telling her everything.  
  
"It's not as bad as it looks." Peppercat explains.  
  
"Quiet, Peppercat! Yes, it is." Samantha says angrily. "...alright."  
  
"Ok, my house is actually pretty near here you can tell me everything when we get there." Erika starts walking towards her car.  
  
"I just feel a little hesitant telling her almost everything to a news reporter." Samantha says.  
  
Mr. Referee: So what is Samantha going to say to Erika? Is she really going to tell it? Will Alexandra ever learn how to say the letter 'l' correctly? Will I ever run out of questions to ask? You will find out about all of this and more next time on medabots.  
  
End of Chap. 2 ____________________________________________________________________________ ___  
  
Yea, I know, sucky chapter. But what do expect from a girl like me? I promise a better chapter next time! . Well anyways please r&r! 


	3. Dreams can be such a nightmare

Well, now that school has started just a expect a new chap. once a week during the weekend. But maybe if I get lucky enough I'll be able to do two chaps. (My teachers don't give out alot of homework.) By the way I made part 2 of this fic a little more understandable, no major changes but my italics doesn't work but thanks Legend Maker for catching me on that one.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Samantha looked out the window, she watched all the places move by fast, these places were, of course, very familiar to her, especially the school and the other school that taught ballet lessons. She remembered how much her mother wanted her to become a famous beautiful ballerina.  
  
"So, Sam, while we're on our way, why not tell me now. I mean we're not doing nothing else but looking straight ahead." Erika says.  
  
".......I don't want Alex to hear it all." Samantha said trying to refrain from talking about the subject as long as possible.  
  
"You can tell her now...Alexandra fell asleep." Brass especially said. Alexandra had fallen asleep alright, but on Brass' lap. Alexandra had started to drool on Brass causing a huge pool on Brass' lap.  
  
"See? You can tell me now. There's nothing to worry about." Erika says.  
  
"Um, how's Spyke and Sloan?" Peppercat says almost immediately. "Are they doing ok?"  
  
"Yea, their doing wonderful! Matter of fact they opened their own little medabot reapair shop just near here. Would you like to see them?" Erika suggests.  
  
"Of course! I hadn't seen them in years, I would love to see them!" Samantha looks back at Peppercat with a smile on her face saying 'Thanks...'.  
  
"You know, when they first opened their shop, I thought they were going to suck, but I was shocked when they did a pretty good job. Matter of fact, I took Brass for a tune up there once and they did a real good job on her! Right, Brass?"  
  
"Yea! When I got back in my body, I felt like a brand new medabot!" Brass adds in.  
  
"Wow, and I thought they were going to complete nothing in life and that I was going to be the one who was going to do something with my life! But it just happened the other way around." Samantha says in sigh.  
  
"Oh, c'mon. I'm sure you did something worthwhile!" Erika says while she took a turn in the next street.  
  
"No, no I didn't."  
  
"What about raising and caring for Alexandra? Isn't that something worthwhile?" Peppercat says.  
  
"...well, maybe one thing." Samantha says with a small smile on her face.  
  
"Speaking of Alexandra, if we don't do something soon she going to turn this car into a pool!" Brass says out loud.  
  
"...right, here's Spyke's and Sloan's shop! Not a nice looking one but they do a pretty good job. They did just opened it but I think they have a bright future ahead of them." Erika says optimistically.  
  
"That's good." Samantha said simply. She looked up at the shop, it read in big white letter's Medabot Repair Shop. "I'm impressed they actually spelled something right for the first time!"  
  
"Haha! That is so true!" Erika says in giggle. "I remember back then the teacher would make them stand up and make them spell something. They would always get the spelling wrong. I remember Spyke spelled dog wrong once!"  
  
"Yea, well, c'mon I wanna see my old friends now." Samantha gets out of the car and goes to the back to take out Alexandra who was still sleeping. "Peppercat bring Alex over here." Samantha holds her arms out so Peppercat could give her, her daughter.  
  
"Why not try waking her up? It would be easier to get her out that way." Brass suggested.  
  
"Nope, once when that girl falls asleep she stays asleep." Peppercat said while she hauled Alexandra out.  
  
"Exactly." Samantha agreed.  
  
"Well, at least she's off my legs now." Brass said relieved.  
  
"C'mon this way!" Erika opens the door to the shop.  
  
"Thanks." Samantha carries Alexandra through the door.  
  
"Welcome to our shop!" A familiar voice says immediately. "Wait a minute, you look like someone..." It was Sloan.  
  
"You want to know why?" Samantha says getting closer.  
  
"Yea..."  
  
"Cause I'm Samantha!"  
  
"..."  
  
"...Boss?"  
  
"Boss? Is it really you? Wow! You look different!" Sloan said with um not- so wide eyes.  
  
"Of course it's me." Samantha said calmly. "It's been awhile."  
  
"Yea, hey, whose the squirt?" Sloan looks at Alexandra, who was still sleeping in Samantha's arms.  
  
"My daughter, Alexandra."  
  
"Wow, I should have guessed she was your daughter...I mean the resemblance is incredible." Sloan remarked.  
  
"Yea...your not surprised?"  
  
"No, after all. You do love Kenichi alot and then leaving here immediately after getting married, it's no wonder you have daughter." Sloan said.  
  
"Well yea..." Samantha sadly.  
  
"What's wrong? And where is he?" Sloan looks around.  
  
"He's not here...we divorced awhile ago..." Samantha said sadly. 'gosh, am I going to tell this story over and over again?' Samantha regretting that she decided to come. "By the way, where's Spyke? Erika said you both worked together."  
  
"Yea, he's in the back working on a medabot. You know, he really does like to mess and tinker with stuff." Sloan said.  
  
"Ok, I'm going in." Samantha heads to the back.  
  
"By the way, boss." Sloan then said. "Are you here for the reunion that's comes the day after tomorrow?"  
  
"Yea..." Samantha continues in. She found Spyke working on a medabot just like Sloan had said she'd find him.  
  
"..." Spyke seemed pretty into his work. He then got up and started walking towards a tool box.  
  
"Spyke?" Samantha said hoping he would recognize her.  
  
"Huh?" Spyke turns around and continues walking. "Boss, ack!" Spyke trips and falls over a medapart causing him to fall and throw the medapart he had in his hands into the air. The medapart flew towards Samantha hitting her on the head. She staggers around a bit.  
  
"Ouch...you know what? That hurt..." Samantha falls. Amazingly Alexandra who was still in Samantha's arms was still asleep even after all that commotion.  
  
.........  
  
"Sam? Are you, ok?" A familiar voice says suddenly.  
  
"...mmm, what happened?" Samantha asked. She started seeing a blurry figure infront of her, as it clarified she was totally surprised. "Kenichi?"  
  
"Yea..."  
  
"Wh-wha-what are you doing here?" Strangely, Samantha felt happy, as if she had forgotten everything he had done to her.  
  
"...I came here for you. I'm so sorry for what I had done to you, when I realized that I wasn't happy with my fiance I came running back to you. Let's move back to our old home and you can stop living in this apartment." Kenichi offered.  
  
"Huh?" Samantha looks around her surroundings, she was in her apartment. 'How'd the heck did I get here?'  
  
"What's wrong?" Kenichi looks strangely at Samantha.  
  
"...oh, nothing." Samantha then decided to forget how she got there and stared straight into Kenichi's eyes, they were confused and worried at the same time.  
  
"Well, anyways, I was hoping you'd forgive me." Kenichi said hopefully.  
  
"......."  
  
"I understand, what I had done was unforgivable, I just thought that maybe..." Kenichi trails off.  
  
"Uh, no! I forgive you." Samantha said almost immediately. "Just don't ever do that to me again!" Samantha angrily. "I'd have the right mind to start slapping you so hard that your head would fall off!"  
  
"...Right." Kenichi said with a smile.  
  
"I'm just glad your back..." Samantha stares lovingly at Kenichi's eyes. He stares back. The two start getting closer and closer until their lips started to touch. Samantha puts her arms around him.  
  
"Wow, boss! I had no idea you liked me this much!" The calm soothing voice of Kenichi suddenly turned into a goofy voice.  
  
"Huh?" Samantha opens her eyes. The person whom she was kissing wasn't Kenichi but someone else. "Spyke!?! Ack!!" Samantha pushes Spyke away from and starts rubbing her mouth and starts spitting. "I officially hate dreams!!!!"  
  
"That bonk on the head affected her more than I thought..." Erika said, this time she was holding Alexandra who was still sleeping.  
  
"What'd you dream?" Sloan asked.  
  
"...nothing." Samantha says in a low bitter voice. She was again in the store where she had found Sloan and Spyke.  
  
"Dang, this girl can sleep!" Erika remarked. "She can slobber too..." Erika looks at her wet shoulder. "Well it's getting dark, I think we should go to my house, before it gets too dark."  
  
"I guess so." Samantha feels her head where she had been hit. There was a bump on it.  
  
"...so uuuh, boss." Spyke was red as a tomato. "Your going to the reunion that we were invited to go two days from now...right?"  
  
"Yea..."  
  
"Well I was wondering maybe, if possibly..."  
  
"Of course she'd love too!!!!" Erika says suddenly. 'I'll play match maker for awhile.' Erika thought. She started to giggle a bit.  
  
"What?!" Samantha stared angrily at Erika. "Why?"  
  
"I think it's a great idea!!" Peppercat then said getting the idea. "It's a good way to 'forget'!"  
  
"But-but-" Samantha was about to protest.  
  
"Great! I'll uuuh pick you up at um 5:30?" Spyke says in blush.  
  
"...great, yea, whatever..." Samantha says lamely.  
  
"Cool!!!" Spyke says happily.  
  
Mr. Refferee: Will Erika be a good matchmaker? When will Alexandra wake up? Will Samantha 'forget'? And will you r&r? Find out next time on medabots! ____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
Well, like all of my other my stories this one is another bad one...but then again if it was as bad as I think it is then why am I getting good reviews? =P Well I think this part is a little boring -.- 


	4. Strangers are scary

Well here's the fourth part! I hope you like it. Don't forget to r&r!!!!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"*knock, knock!*" There was a knock on Erika's door the next morning.  
  
"Who is it?" Erika walked up to the door with a huge coffee mug in her hand . She slightly opens the door and behind it was Spyke. "Oh, hey!"  
  
"...is, boss there?" Spyke asked shyly.  
  
"Yea, she's here. But she hasn't gotten up from bed yet, why don't you come in?" Erika opens the door and lets Spyke enter. "Let me teach you a couple of things before I head off to work!"  
  
"Like what?" Spyke says confused.  
  
"Well, first what're are you doing here?"  
  
"I was hoping I would be able to see Boss."  
  
"First call her by her original name, Samantha. Second take her out somewhere and third don't do anything I wouldn't do, and..." Erika keeps on going with her advice so Spyke wouldn't screw things up.  
  
"............" Spyke stares at Erika. All he was hearing was blah, blah- blah, blah, blah blaaaaaah, blah-blah-blah!  
  
"...and that's that! If you do all that, then your on your way to romance!" Erika says happily. "Now don't forget all that I have told you ok?"  
  
"....uuuuuh, ok."  
  
"*Yaaaaawn!* What's with all the jibber jabber?" Samantha walks in. She obviously had barely gotten up. "Your talking woke me up."  
  
"Oh, sorry. But look! You have a guest! It's Spyke!" Erika presents Spyke hoping that Samantha would be thrilled.  
  
"...oh, good morning. So, do you have a newspaper I can read?" Samantha scratches her head.  
  
"No...but Spyke would like to take you to Lotus Park...! Right, Spyke?" Erika looks at Spyke, he had no idea what the hec was going. He just heard the words 'Lotus Park'. Spyke has a blank face and doesn't respond. After awhile, Erika jabs Spyke in the ribs with her elbow.  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
"Take her to Lotus Park!" Erika says in a low growl so only Spyke could hear.  
  
"...oh, uh, right!" Spyke gets up. "I was wondering if you could-"  
  
"The reunions tomorrow, Spyke." Samantha then says.  
  
"No, well, I was just thinking if you would like to go with me to Lotus Park. It's been a long time since we've been there together."  
  
"...yea, sure, I guess so. Hey, Alexandra, Peppercat! C'mon lets go, we're going to a park." Samantha says.  
  
"Reawy? Coo'!" Alexandra comes running in the room. "I wanna pway on the swings and on the swide and other stuff!"  
  
"...." Peppercat just walks in., she had a broom in her hand, she was obviously cleaning. "Hello, Spyke. Are you going to accompany us to the park?"  
  
"I'm taking you!"  
  
"That's nice. I could use a break from cleaning." Peppercat puts the broom away. Then Erika runs to Peppercat and whispers something into her ear parts. "....ok! Lets go!"  
  
"What did she tell you?" Samantha says as she grabs Alexandra.  
  
"Nothing special."  
  
~Lotus Park~  
  
"I wanna go on the swings!" Alexandra gets out of Samantha's grasp and runs to the swings.  
  
"Alex! Wait." Samantha was about to go after Alexandra until Peppercat stops her.  
  
"She's just going to play on the swings...I'll watch her for you! You just relax and talk to Spyke!" Peppercat runs off and starts taking care of Alexandra.  
  
"Wanna walk?" Spyke offers.  
  
"Yea, sure. By the way, I thought you had work today."  
  
"I let Sloan handle it!"  
  
"Oh, ok."  
  
~At Sloan's home~  
  
"...hmm, for some reason I have this feeling that I'm supposed to be somewhere. Ah well, I'm going for a bowl of ice cream!" Sloan gets up from his couch and heads to the fridge.  
  
~At the shop~  
  
"What! The shops not supposed to be closed today! Oh, Spyke...where could you be?" A woman in her late 20's says. She had short black hair, huge glasses that had those circles in them, and she had a long-sleeved white sweater, with a black skirt that was a couple of inches below the knee. "I'm going to look for you!" The woman takes off.  
  
~Back at Lotus Park~  
  
"This place brings back memories..." Samantha stretches her arms out.  
  
"Memories? Oh, you mean the memorie about the nose incident?"  
  
".....No! Of course not! And anyways that was in a different park!" Samantha blushes in embarrassment.  
  
"Weee!" While Spyke and Samantha were reminiscing. Alexandra was having the time of her life swinging high up in the swing. "I wanna go to the swide!" Alexandra jumps off high in the air and gracefully lands on her feet and takes off running.  
  
"Wait Alex!" Peppercat chases Alexandra but since she hadn't done anything athletic over the past years, her medaparts didn't function as well as it used to, so of course, she lost Alexandra. "Uh, oh...Samantha's going to kill me!" Peppercat starts running to the slide where she said she'd be but she wasn't there. That's when the panic struck Peppercat. "Oh, no!"  
  
While Peppercat was frantically looking for Alexandra, the same woman that was at the store was running down the sidewalk. She turns around and finds Spyke and Samantha walking together, she noticed Spyke was blushing and was very happy.  
  
"Gasp! How could he do this to me? Me, Melissa?" Melissa clutches her heart as if she were heart broken. "Why does this always have to happen to me?" She stares back at Spyke and Samantha. "Revenge..." She growled under her breath. She then takes off.  
  
"Uuum, Boss?" Spyke says. As he was preparing to say what he wanted to say, he turned completely red. "Well, before you met Kenichi, I've been wanting to tell you something..."  
  
"Yea?" Spyke had Samantha's complete attention. "By the way just call me Samantha...I hate being called boss."  
  
"Right, well, I've been wanting to tell you that I-" Spyke gets cut off by Peppercat.  
  
"Bo-I mean Samantha!" Peppercat runs as fast as her not-so-functional leg parts could take her.  
  
"What is Peppercat?" Samantha turns her head away from Spyke. "Is something wrong? Where's Alexandra?" Samantha says not seeing her daughter anywhere.  
  
"That's the problem...I lost her." Peppercat lowers her head in shame. "I'm so sorry! She just took off of and I needed a tune up! And she said she'd be at the slide but she wasn't there and I didn't know what to do! And..." Peppercat starts making all these excuses.  
  
"WHAT!!!!!" Samantha's eyes widen. "Well, don't just stand there! Help me look for Alex!!!" Samantha takes off.  
  
Spyke lowers his head sadly. But then brightens up. 'I'll tell her next time!' Spyke then takes off to help with the search.  
  
'I think I'm wost...' Alexandra thought. 'I think I'll cry 'till someone helps me.' Alexandra breaths in and starts to cry. "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Alexandra had wandered out of the park and into a store. The store was called the 24 Hop Mart. "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!! Where's my mommy!!!???" Alexandra runs in and starts a huge commotion.  
  
"...sorry, kid, we don't sell mommy's." A teen says from the counter. "But maybe you would like a this 15 dollar toy here."  
  
"I want my moooooooommy!!!" Alexandra keeps on crying.  
  
"What's with all the commotion." The manager runs in. "Maya, what's wrong with the kid?"  
  
"I don't know Henry! I'm not a mind reader."  
  
"She's saying she wants her mom..."  
  
"Well, I already told her we don't sell moms! There's nothing I can do about that, HENRY!!!"  
  
"....sheesh, it doesn't take a genius to figure it out." Henry walks up to Alexandra. "Hey, kid."  
  
"...do you know where my mom is?"  
  
"No...but I can help you if you describe her to me."  
  
"I don' know."  
  
"You don't know how she looks like?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Well tell me..."  
  
"Are you a stranger?" Alexandra says.  
  
"...well, I guess I am..." Henry strangely looks at Alexandra.  
  
".....uuuuh." Alexandra starts experiencing a flashback.  
  
~flashback~  
  
"And remember kids! When you see a stranger don't talk to him...instead run away!" The tv show for little kids announces. "Yea, strangers can hurt or kidnap you! And you don't want that!" A green puppet was talking.  
  
"Stranger are bad..." Alexandra says.  
  
"And if the stranger starts chasing you then yell as loud as you can and help will come on the way!"  
  
~end of flashback~  
  
"Aaaaaah!" Alexandra takes off running.  
  
"No wait kid! You can't into the street like that!" Henry starts chasing her, scaring Alexandra even more.  
  
"Moooooommy!" Alexandra runs back to the park. "Aaaaaaah!!!" Alexandra runs into Peppercat. "Peppahcat! Attack!"  
  
"? Right!" Peppercat starts her electric shocker. "...huh?" Peppercat stops. "Henry?"  
  
"....what?"  
  
"Your lucky I recognized you there! I would've sent a 200 volts of electricity through your body!" Peppercat says cheerfully.  
  
"Right..." Henry gulps and forces a smile. "Nice knowing your here...eheheheh." Henry tries to keep a straight face.  
  
"Where's mommy?"  
  
"Over there looking for you. Let me lead you to her!" Peppercat and Alexandra start walking. "Wanna come, Henry?"  
  
"...no thanks. I have a job to get to." Henry starts to walk back. 'I saw my life flash before my eyes!'  
  
Mr. Referee: Who was this Melissa girl? And of all people, why does she have a crush on Spyke? What was that show that Alexandra watched called? And will Maya, the new store clerk, get an attitude adjustment? Find out about this and more next time on Medabots! ____________________________________________________________________________  
  
I promise and guarantee a better chap next time! I promise! Well, actually I'll try my best...well anyways r&r! Please!!!! 


	5. The little 'ol ice cream shop

I don't much to say this time...oh well! Please r&r!!! I beg of you! Pleeeeeeeeeease!!!! Well, anyways...heres the 5th! ____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
Chap. 5  
  
"Mommy!" Alexandra happily runs to Samantha. "I was scared!" Alexandra hugs her moms leg.  
  
"It's ok now..." Samantha says relieved. She bends down and hugs Alexandra. "Don't disappear on me like that...ok?"  
  
"Ok..."  
  
"And Peppercat...we need to get you a tune up! I can't have you taking care of Alexandra like that!" Samantha says.  
  
"...well, that's not exactly my fault now is it?" Peppercat crosses her arms.  
  
"That is true..."  
  
"Hey, I'll give Peppercat a tune up!" Spyke said. "I'll do it for free also!" Spyke warmly smiles at Samantha.  
  
"Really? You'd do that for me?" Samantha looks up at Spyke. "...just don't do anything that'll mess up Peppercat..."  
  
"...I don't know." Peppercat said a little hesitantly. The thought of Spyke, the one who always messes up, sent Peppercat chills up and down her tin pet.  
  
"Don't worry! I even worked on Brass and she told me she felt like a new medabot!" Spyke said proudly.  
  
"Still...I don't know. She probably got lucky." Peppercat still felt hesitant.  
  
"Just give it a thought, Peppercat." Samantha then said. "I mean if he does mess up your body we can just buy a new one!"  
  
"...but I like this body." Peppercat said while she put her arms around her metal body. "Just give me a day or two."  
  
"Ok, so, Spyke. We still have all day...where do you want to take us?" Samantha said optimistically.  
  
"Huh? I don't know...your the one who usually makes the decisions." Spyke scratches his head. "Well..." Spyke gets into his thinking position.  
  
"Ice cream shop!!!" Alexandra points to a nearby ice cream shop. "I wanna go there! I want ice cream!" Alexandra says excitedly. She then starts to jump up and down with excitement.  
  
"Alex...how about a different-" Samantha was about to protest but Spyke starts joining into the excitement.  
  
"Alright!! Great idea Alex! I want ice cream too! And I'll pay!" Spyke starts jumping with Alexandra.  
  
"...Spyke, tell me how old are you...mentally?" Peppercat stares at Spyke strangely.  
  
"28, of course! C'mon lets go!" Spyke starts dragging Samantha over there. "I haven't eaten ice cream there in while now."  
  
"But Spyke!" Samantha said in protest. "I don't want to go to there!"  
  
"Why? There's nothing wrong with it!" Spyke drags Samantha inside. "See? We would always come in here for ice cream!"  
  
"...I guess." Samantha felt a wave of all sorts of memories wash all over her as she entered. 'I hate this place...' Samantha thought as she remembered that one fateful day.  
  
"What ice cream do you want?" Spyke turns to everyone. "I'll have vanilla."  
  
"Chocowate!!! With sprinkwy's!!!" Alexandra says exited.  
  
"...Strawberry I guess." Samantha said.  
  
"Coming right up!" The lady starts getting everyone's ice cream cone.  
  
"...sigh." Samantha sits down in a seat. It took awhile to realize that this was the same seat on that day she met 'him'.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Mmmm, strawberry ice cream! And it's especially delicious when you have it all to yourself!" A 16 year old Samantha says. She was slowly licking the ice cream. Samantha looked almost completely different in this time. She had on a black jacket with sleeves rolled up to the elbow, a baby blue shirt, with black pants, and she had her waist long hair in a high pony tail.  
  
"Sorry ma'am! You forgot to pay!" A lady in her late 30's says.  
  
"Yea, and what else is new?" Samantha stares coldly at the lady.  
  
"...well, it come to $3.50." Samantha's stare made her feel uncomfortable.  
  
"...ok." Samantha starts digging thru her pockets. She took out 50 cents. "Uh-oh. That's all I have."  
  
"...well, I guess that is a problem now is it?" The woman stares evilly at Samantha. This Time Sam was the one who felt uncomfortable "Looks like I'm gonna-" The woman gets cut off by someone.  
  
"I'll pay for her!" A boy with light brown hair pops out of nowhere. He had on long sleeved blue shirt, with some black pants that were a little baggy. "I'll pay for her! Someone as cute as her doesn't deserve to do whatever this place makes non-payers do!"  
  
"Right...she owes $3.50." The woman stares at the guy for awhile as he dug thru his pants for some money. "Here's $3 dollars..."  
  
"I'll take the 50 cents and your free to go!" The lady grabs the 50 cents that Samantha put on the table and leaves.  
  
"She's scary looking!" The boy sits next to Samantha.  
  
"....." Samantha stared at him. No one had ever paid for her. Especially a complete stranger, it made her overlook the fact that he didn't pay for the whole thing.  
  
".......uuum, so whats your name?" The boy started feeling uncomfortable with Samantha just staring at him.  
  
"Samantha, your?"  
  
"Kenichi...when you mean Samantha, you mean Samantha, the leader of the Screws gang?"  
  
"Yea, you have a problem with that?"  
  
"No, not really. So how come you aren't with your gang?"  
  
"I, too, need some alone time."  
  
"Oh, so you want me to go?" Kenichi was about to get up.  
  
"No, you can stay." Samantha was starting to get that warm fuzzy feeling that makes you smile and that's what she did, smile. She keeps on staring at Kenichi.  
  
"What? Is there something on my face?"  
  
"No..." Samantha gave a small giggle.  
  
"...hey, I'm kind of new here and I was wondering if you could show me around." Kenichi says hopefully. "I'm going to school at RiverTime High school and I don't want to get lost while getting there."  
  
"Really? I'm going there! C'mon, I'll show you around!" Samantha gets up and leads Kenichi out of the shop. After that a mystery started an adventure that she'd never forget.  
  
~end of flashback~  
  
"Samantha? Hello! Your ice cream is melting, what's wrong?" Peppercat snaps Samantha out of her deep thought. "You don't like melted ice cream. I advise that you eat it now."  
  
"Oh, yea, thanks." Samantha ate her ice cream. '...I wish I hadn't met Kenichi.' Samantha thought. 'Then I wouldn't be going thru all this grief...'  
  
"Well, now that we all finished our ice cream I was thinking we could go-" Spyke gets cut off by Samantha.  
  
"Home!" Samantha gets up from her spot. "Let's go back to Erika's house." Samantha makes her way out of the shop followed by everyone.  
  
"Why? I was hoping to spend all day with you..." Spyke sounded a little hurt.  
  
"...no. I just want to go back." Samantha says.  
  
"Oh, c'mon! We haven't even spent half of the day together!" Spyke says in wine.  
  
"We can spend the rest of the day together tomorrow."  
  
"But, it won't be as much fun!"  
  
"It'll be more fun."  
  
"No it won't"  
  
"Yes it will!" Samantha said in a yell. That shut up Spyke.  
  
"...ok, I'll take you home." Spyke sadly leads the way to Erika's house.  
  
"I'm not really in the mood to go back to Erika's yet." Peppercat suddenly says.  
  
"Really? Me too!" Spyke cheers up and completely forgets that Samantha wanted to go home.  
  
"But-" Samantha begins.  
  
"Great! So where do you think we should go next?" Peppercat says.  
  
"Hey, I know! We should go to the-" Spyke gets cut off by someone far off.  
  
"HEY YOU!! The chic with the long hair!" The voice sounded kind of angry.  
  
"Huh?" Samantha turns around. It was that woman with the huge glasses. "What do you want?"  
  
"I want a robattle!" The girl gets into her robattle fighting position.  
  
"No thanks...I haven't robattled in a long time." Samantha says in a sigh. She looks at her group and notices someone missing from it.  
  
"Sorry, you can't reject me." She smiles evilly.  
  
Why not?" Samantha says in a growl.  
  
"She's your daughter right?" The woman then points to her medabot that was next to her. The medabot was holding someone hostage and had her mouth covered up to keep her from making any loud noises.  
  
"Alexandra!!" Samantha says in a panic. "Give her back!"  
  
"Not until you decide to robattle me!"  
  
"....alright then! Peppercat!" Samantha gets ready to robattle.  
  
"The it's agreed!" Mr. Referee comes out of the ice cream shop with an ice cream in his hand. "I hereby declare this an official robattle! Medafighter's ready? Rooooooobattle!!!"  
  
Mr. Referee: Will, Samantha win this robattle? How did this woman get a hold of Alexandra? What was this adventure that Samantha went thru that she would never forget? What exactly does the workers at the ice cream shop do to non-payers? Will Alexis make another chapter that is longer? Find out about this and more next time on medabots! ____________________________________________________________________________  
  
I'd have to say that this is one of my worst chapters ever! .; Oh, well I'll try better next time.But not as bad as my other ones though...But do me a favor and r&r! Next chap will come up sooner if you do! 


	6. I dream of Kenichi

Yay!!! It's Friday! ^-^ No homework on this day! Woohoo! =P *starts dancing around* Well anyways heres the 6th!!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
Chap. 6  
  
"Ready? Rooooooba-" Mr. Referee gets cut off.  
  
"Wait!" The woman says. "I, Melissa, want to say something." Everyone stares at Melissa. "If I win, I want her! To leave town, and never come back!"  
  
"...and I if I win, I want you to..." Samantha starts thinking. "...to leave town also!"  
  
"Ok, then it's agreed! If any of you lose you have to leave town for good and submit one medapart to the winner!" Mr. Referee calls out. Both Samantha and Melissa nod their heads.  
  
"Dr. Bokenfire!!" Melissa commands her medabot to get ready. It kind of looked like Dr. Bokchoy, but this one was highlighted red, didn't have that hat and was way more poweful.  
  
Dr. Bokenfire-BKO Type medabot  
  
Owner: Melissa  
  
Specialty: Fire punch/can heal itself  
  
"Ok, you know the rules! Medabots ready?" Mr. Referee looks at the medafighters. They nod saying that they needed no more time to prepare "Rooooooobattle!!!!" Mr. Referee lowers his hand from the air signaling to begin the robattle.  
  
"Boken! Attack mode A!!" Melissa calls out to her medawatch. Dr. Bokenfire's claw like hands start to light up with a bright red.  
  
"...Peppercat, shock attack!!" Samantha looked pretty nervous. 'I haven't robattled in such a long time...I hope I can still robattle as good as I used to...'  
  
"Heheh..." Melissa snickers. "Now!" As Peppercat was about to do her shock attack Dr. Bokenfire counters with a fire punch to Peppercat's right arm causing her shocker to cease function. "There's no way she can win now." Melissa says under her breath. "Fire punch her again! And this time finish it!"  
  
"Peppercat! Evasive mode!"  
  
"Fire punch!" Dr. Bokenfire's hands light up again then turn to fire.  
  
"Mewrow!" Peppercat dodges the attackt and then jumps behind Dr. Bokenfire and uses her left arm to punch the back of the head of Boken.  
  
"90% Function ceasing is imminent." Melissa's watch warned.  
  
"Dr. Bokenfire! Start healing yourself!" Melissa ordered. Dr. Bokenfire's head starts to glow. The 90% damage soon reduced to 80 then 70 and so on.  
  
"Keep on \attacking Peppercat!" Samantha ordered. Peppercat starts punching Dr. Bokenfire's head while he kept on healing himself.  
  
"Haha! There's no way your going to hurt him! His healing system isn't even there! Just give up, Dr. Bokenfire will just keep on healing himself!" Melissa says in a laugh.  
  
"No way!" Samantha shouted back. 'He's healing faster than he is being damaged...oooh, what should I do?' Samantha looked as if she was about to give up.  
  
"...oooh, sparkwy!!" Alexandra who was just watching points to something shiny in the lower back of Dr. Bokenfire.  
  
'...I didn't notice that.' Samantha thought just barely noticing the shining object. "Peppercat aim for the lower back!"  
  
"Right!" Peppercat then stops her jabs towards the head and right kicks the shining object.  
  
"Healing drive's function has ceased." Melissa's watch declared.  
  
"No!!" Melissa widens her eyes in horror, that's when Melissa notices something. "Dr. Bokenfire! She's wide open!"  
  
"Right!" Dr. Bokenfire starts his fire puncher and hits Peppercat in the head.  
  
"Warning, 95% damage, function ceasing is imminent." Samantha's watched warned.  
  
"You better give up now if you want your medabot to be in one piece!" Melissa said all happy.  
  
"Peppercat aim for the head again! And give it all you got." Samantha commanded to her medawatch. If she was going to lose she was going to lose trying.  
  
"...ur, right!" Peppercat raises her left arm and hits Dr. Bokenfire as hard as she could hit him. Dr. Bokenfire falls down.  
  
"Warning 90% damage, function ceasing is imminent." Melissa stares at her watch and she starts thinking hard on what to do.  
  
"...darn. Peppercat is already starting to lose her energy. I'm a little more rusty than I thought." Samantha starts thinking hard on what to do on her next move. 'If I tell Peppercat to hit him again, then there's a chance that he might counter but if I don't do anything...' Samantha then spots something. "Peppercat go up that tree!"  
  
"Huh?" Peppercat is at first a little confused at first. "Right!" Peppercat runs as fast as her medaparts could take her.  
  
"Don't let her get away!" Melissa commanded. Dr. Bokenfire starts chasing Peppercat. "Do your fire punch move again!" Dr. Bokenfire's claw like hands once again start lighten up. "Now!"  
  
"Urragh!" Boken's flaming punch start to fly towards Peppercat.  
  
"Mewrow!" Peppercat climbs up the tree making Boken hit the tree. "Reow!!" Peppercat jumps off from a branch and kicks Boken to the ground.  
  
"Function ceased." Melissa's watch declared.  
  
"Function cease! And the winner is...Peppercat!!" Mr. Referee waves his hand towards Samantha. "Now, choose one medapart from the loser."  
  
"I-I lost..." Melissa falls to her knees. "B-but I couldn't have...I had it all carefully planned out...how could I lose? There was no way..." Melissa keeps on talking to herself.  
  
"Mommy!" Alexandra, who had been watching from the sidelines, runs to Samantha and embraces her. "I was scared!"  
  
"I'm sure you were...Peppercat?" Samantha looks at her beat up medabot.  
  
"Yea..." Peppercat says with barely any energy.  
  
"Come here..." Samantha stares at her medabot waiting for her to do what Samantha said. Peppercat obeys and walks over, Samantha then pushes the ejection button and grabs Peppercat's medal and places it into her medawatch. "I'm giving you a tune up. You desperately need one!"  
  
"...Your going to do it right?" Peppercat says hopefully from her medawatch imprisonment.  
  
"Nope! I'm going to let Spyke do it! The only thing I remember what to do is to polish and clean you! And I really can't pass up a free tune up!" Samantha says happily to her medawatch.  
  
"Right!" Spyke grabs Peppercats body. "I'll leave her like a new medabot! I don't screw up as often as I used to!"  
  
"...that really helps." Peppercat exaggerates. "Don't mess up my body, ok?"  
  
"Don't worry! You'll be begging for another tune up after I'm done with your body!" Spyke guaranteed.  
  
"Well, we're going home before anything else happens." Samantha says. She had Alexandra in her arms. "Lets go back to Erika's."  
  
"Wait a minute! Spyke! Please don't let her make me go!" Melissa then runs to Spyke. "No! I won't leave! I've lived here all my life!" Melissa grabs onto Spyke's legs.  
  
"Hey, let go of me!" Spyke tries to shake her off. "I don't know you!"  
  
"What?" Melissa lets go. "Y-Y-You don't know me?" Melissa looked as if she was going to cry. "But I go to your store everyday! I'm the reason why your still in business!"  
  
"Really?" Spyke says surprised. "I guess that explains why you looked kind of familiar."  
  
"Kind of familiar?" Melissa was about one second away from crying. "You mean after all these years you don't even remember me?"  
  
"I'm afraid not."  
  
"Don't blame him. He forgets everything." Samantha said. "Now, when would be a good time for you to leave?"  
  
"I don't forget everything...at least I don't forget about your needs." Spyke scratches his head.  
  
"Oh, well, you knew very well what would've have happened if you did!"  
  
"...waaaaaaaaaaaah!" Melissa starts crying. "I don't want to leave!" She starts hugging the ground. "Why did this have to happen to me?"  
  
"...c'mon." Samantha turns around. "I hate seeing nerds cry."  
  
"Ok." Spyke puts Peppercat's body on his shoulder. "I'm ready when you are!"  
  
"I'm sweepy." Alexandra starts to fall asleep in her mothers arms. "Goo'nigh'."  
  
"Nooooo! Spyke don't leave me!" Melissa holds her hand out to him as he turned and left the scene. "...my life is ruined."  
  
~Erika's house~  
  
"Finally, I can't wait to get to bed!" Samantha opens the door, goes to the guest room and puts Alexandra to bed.  
  
"Bye, boss!" Spyke left, leaving an annoyed Samantha behind. Sam took it that he forgot to call her by her real name.  
  
"...oh, well." Samantha prepares to go to sleep and gets into bed. 'Erika sure is taking a long time to get home. I guess she found a real good news story today.' Samantha then closed her eyes letting the pale moonlight envelope her and her surroundings. The open window let the song of the crickets and the cold and humid air enter the room. All of these things sent Samantha into a deep sleep.  
  
~Dream world~  
  
"Heehee!" A 17 year-old Samantha giggled as she was being leaded somewhere. "You better not make me fall or else your really going to get it!" Samantha said playfully, she had her eyes covered with a handkerchief.  
  
"Don't worry! I wouldn't do anything to you on your birthday!" Kenichi was holding Samantha's hand and was leading Samantha to his kitchen. "Ok, you can look now."  
  
"...oh, my." The lights were completely turned off. The only thing illuminating the room were three candles on a table. The table was filled with rice balls, noodles, heart shaped brownies, shitake mushrooms, octopus balls, and a nice hot bowl of miso soup.  
  
"You don't like it? I thought since you always talked about a romantic dinner well I thought maybe..." Kenichi looks down sadly.  
  
"It's not that...I love it! It all looks so romantic..." Samantha starts getting hearts in her eyes. "Just like I've always dreamed of...you just forgot the teriyaki chicken but that's ok!"  
  
"Really?" Kenichi looks up happily, then grabs Samantha's hand and sits her down on the right side of the table and then sits to the opposite side of her. "I made all of this food...it took me all day long! I hope you like it." Kenichi says sincerely. Sam, picks up a spoon and tastes the soup, she then starts to taste it and then she starts to look like as if she was going to barf.  
  
"..." Samantha forces herself to swallow. "...its good." Samantha was completely surprised by her lie. Normally she would have just told him that it tasted awful and that they should order Chinese.  
  
"Really? Cause when I tasted it I thought I was going to throw up! I'm glad you like it." Kenichi then goes for a brownie. "You know, as much as I like our friendship...I was hoping that well...you know...we become a little more than just friends." Kenichi looks down, he was completely red.  
  
'Yes!' Samantha thought happily. 'This day has finally come!' Samantha breathed in. 'I knew if I waited a little longer that maybe...just maybe things would go my way!' Samantha then prepared for her answer. "...ok."  
  
"Wow, really? Your not kidding with me right?" Kenichi looked totally surprised. "I mean I was expecting a no. I mean the way you would always easily get mad at me and that kind of stuff for all the things that I've done to you on accidents..."  
  
"It's ok. As long as you don't do it again."  
  
"Ok!" Kenichi then gives out a sigh. "My friends would always tell me what the hec was I doing hanging out with you...they would always introduce me to different girls but for some odd reason...even with all the things you've done to me I always came back to you."  
  
"..." Samantha didn't know what to say. It was true that sometimes she would treat him like she does with Spyke but she was always a little more nicer to him. But that also reminded her that it's been awhile since she last hanged out with Spyke and Sloan. Matter of fact ever since Kenichi made himself known all Sam had been doing was make Spyke and Sloan go away so she could have Kenichi to herself.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kenichi noticed Samantha looking a little...depressed.  
  
"Nothing. I just noticed how much I've been neglecting my two most loyal friends." Samantha then sighs.  
  
"I see. Well, never mind that come over here." Kenichi motions to his lap.  
  
"Huh?" Samantha then looks at Kenichi. He just put aside her sadness, he didn't even try to console her. "...no, I was hoping you'd make me feel better!"  
  
"Well, what do you want me to say?"  
  
"Something that'll make me feel better!" Samantha gets up and heads for the door.  
  
"Wait a minute...where are you going?"  
  
"I'm going to find Spyke and Sloan!"  
  
"You can't just leave like that!" Kenichi gets up and starts following her.  
  
"Watch me!" Samantha opens the door. "I can't believe I said yes to you!"  
  
"You mean we're breaking up? We haven't even been a couple for one minute! Please just give me one more chance!"  
  
"..." Samantha turned and saw how repented Kenichi looked. Samantha got that weird feeling again. "Alright...one more chance! Now c'mon! I wanna tell Sloan and Spyke that we're a couple now!"  
  
"Alright!" Kenichi said. "I think I know at what place they hang out at this time!" Kenichi grabs Samantha's hand and takes off. After that they had very little arguments and when they did Sam easily forgave Kenichi and gave him another chance. This went on and on until they moved away together and had Alexandra. After that things started to change.  
  
~end of dream~  
  
"Waaaaake uuuup!!!" A voice suddenly said.  
  
"Huh?" Samantha opens one eye. She had one serious look on her.  
  
"Why do you look like that? You should be happy and be bursting with joy!!" The voice turned out to be Erika.  
  
"...why?" Samantha says as she squints at the morning suns rays.  
  
"As if you don't know! Today's the big day!"  
  
"Stop talking in riddles."  
  
"Miss. Erika is talking about the reunion! It's today!" Brass says.  
  
End of Chap. 6 ____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
*Is still happy about the fact that it's Friday* Yes, it has been a long week for me! Well R&r!! 


	7. To or not to go?

Alexis: Finally! I thought I would never finish this! -.-; I also have a severe case of writers block so if the story sucks I'm sorry. And just a reminder after I had finished this I just went on ahead and posted it. Meaning I didn't check through it for mistakes and for illogical stuff I'll let you, the reader, do that for me, just this once...ok? I'm just tired...I'm taking a nap. Zzzzzz.  
  
Crystaline: Yay! *glomps Henry* And now on with the ficcy!  
  
Henry: I doubt you'll ever stop doing that...-_-;  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chap. 7  
  
"Sigh..." Samantha looked out the window in her room. It was 5 'o clock, one more hour before she had to go to the reunion. She had some thoughts about not going, many worries, would the people she knew remember her? Would they welcome her or will they reject her? Would they remember she was a very mean bully who only cared about herself? All of these concerns and more clouded Samantha's mind.  
  
"What's wrong, Miss. Samantha?" Brass asked as she entered the guest room that Samantha was in. Samantha noticed that Brass was holding a tray that had a single cup of tea on top of it. "You don't look so good."  
  
"Nothing." Samantha said flatly.  
  
"I brought you some tea, I hope you like it." Brass nears Samantha and holds the tray up to her.  
  
"Thanks." Samantha brings the warm cup of tea to her lips and takes a small sip. "Think we'll see everyone there?"  
  
"Of course!" Brass said optimistically.  
  
"Oh." Samantha looks out the window again and begins to drift off into her own deep thoughts.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Brass looks at Samantha. "...don't you want everyone to come?" Brass looks at Samantha as she drifted off into her thoughts.  
  
'...oh, Kenichi.' Samantha thought, she sits down in a chair and puts her head down on the desk infront of it. 'I don't want you to be there but at the same time I want to see you.'  
  
"Are you ok?" Brass said. When she gets no response she then decides to leave her alone.  
  
'...why can't I forget you?' Samantha hits the desk frustrated and begins thinking about all those broken promises Kenichi made to her back then.  
  
~"I'll never leave you."~  
  
~"We'll be together forever."~  
  
~"I promise I'll give you all the love I can give you!"~  
  
~"I'll never leave you for another person..."~  
  
These promises kept on repeating and repeating itself in Samantha's mind over and over, causing her to get more frustrated and angry all at the same time.  
  
"Maybe I shouldn't go..." Samantha says after awhile.  
  
"I think you should." Erika was standing at the entrance of the guest room. "You need to see all your old friends again."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts! You came all the way here to go and then you decide not to go?" Erika said with her arms crossed. "Your going and for whatever reason makes not want to go just ignore it and have a good time! You can't be sad for the rest of your life for that reason, you need to move on and stop living in the past, so get up and lets go to that reunion!"  
  
"...thanks." Samantha smiles and gets up. "You know, you should really be a motivational speaker."  
  
"What! Look, I'm just saying that cause I'm worried, that's all." Erika blushes and remembers all the other times she was told that.  
  
"*ding dong*" Erika's doorbell rang throughout the house. "*ding dong*" This continued until Erika opened the door. Behind was Spyke and Sloan, Spyke was carrying Peppercat in his arms, the medabot was shining like a brand new medabot.  
  
"We brought Peppercat's new body!" Spyke holds the medabot up. "I hope Peppercat like's what we did with her body."  
  
"I'm sure she will." Erika gets out of the way so Spyke and Sloan could enter. "Spyke, Samantha's in the guest room, it's the very first room to the right!" Erika points to the room Samantha was in.  
  
"Ok, thanks!" Spyke walks over to the room. Sloan is about to follow but gets stopped by Erika.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" Erika says in a giggle. "...Spyke and Sam need some alone time together."  
  
"Um, right." Sloan says getting the idea.  
  
"Besides, we still have thirty minutes before the party!" Erika heads into the kitchen and gets a coke.  
  
~*~  
  
"Boss?" Spyke slowly opens the creaky door. Samantha was looking out the window, she was again in her little world thinking. But after Erika's speech she really wasn't thinking 'much' about her worries. "I brought Peppercat's body back, she's as good as new!"  
  
"Huh?" Samantha turns around. "Hi, Spyke!"  
  
"My, body?" Samantha's medawatch said. "I hope it's ok." Peppercat's voice sounded as if it were waiting for the worst to happen. Samantha pops the medal out of her medawatch and inserts into the medabot.  
  
"Mewrow?" Peppercat's once lifeless body begins to fill up with energy. "...I feel great!" Peppercat says surprised. "As if I had been barely been taken out of the box."  
  
"Yea, well, I'm sure weren't expecting me to make it worse than it used to be..." Spyke says a little offended about the fact that Peppercat was so surprised about him doing a good job.  
  
"...oh, don't get so insulted!" Peppercat said. "I'm quite grateful for the great tune up!"  
  
"It was nothing!" Spyke said now more cheerful and sits next to Samantha. "So are you almost ready to go?"  
  
"Yea." Samantha says flatly.  
  
"Ok..."  
  
After awhile of just sitting there doing nothing, the doorbell rings once again and Erika answers the door once again, the door reveals a woman in her late 20's, her hair was a light orange and behind her were two guys arguing about something, a third more younger looking guy takes this as an advantage walks beside her, and behind all of that a cute couple waiting in the limo, the guy seemed awfully familiar to Erika.  
  
"Hi, Erika!" It was Karin, and she seemed as cheerful like she was 17 years ago. "I thought maybe we could take you to the reunion!"  
  
"Huh?" Erika looked confused. "How did you know where I live?"  
  
"Well, technology is highly advanced today! And besides I see you in the news everyday!" Karin said in a giggle.  
  
"Right...and I take it that's Ikky and Koji, and the one beside you is Rintaro..." Erika says now recognizing everyone.  
  
"Right on!" Rintaro congratulated.  
  
"But is the couple back there...is that who I think it is?" Erika looks harder at the couple. The woman was hugging him so hard that he was turning blue.  
  
"Yea, it's Henry, you don't know Crytaline yet. They make such a cute married couple!" Karin looks at the two back there.  
  
"I get to stand next to Karin!" Ikky yelled.  
  
"No, I will stand next to Karin!" Koji yelled back.  
  
"Ikky and Koji are getting along so well!" Karin said happily.  
  
"Like I said before...If you see that you need glasses." Erika crosses her arms and strangely stares at Karin. "Well, let me get Sam."  
  
"Sam?" Karin says confused. "You mean Samantha?"  
  
"Yup! The one and only!"  
  
"That's wonderful!" Karin says happily. "Everyone is going! I was a little saddened when I knew that not everyone could attend but this is great!"  
  
"Yea, and you don't have to go thru the trouble to look for Spyke and Sloan either cause they're here!" Erika moves out of the way so Karin could look in. Sloan and Alexandra were playing video games and you could here some muffled voices in the guest room.  
  
"That just wonderful!" Karin starts heading back to her long pink limo. "Well lets go! We can't keep everyone waiting!" After that, Erika went and got everyone into the pink limo. While they were riding it occurred to Samantha that Karin, Koji, and Rintaro never went to their school.  
  
"Karin?" Samantha said as she held Alexandra in her arms. "How did you know about our reunion?"  
  
"Ikky told me! After that, I told Koji and Rintaro! They were glad to come, especially after I told them who I was invited by!" Karin said in a giggle. She then started adjusting her pink dress that was just above the knees. "And Samantha, how's the weather in Osaka?"  
  
"Huh?" Samantha says surprised that Karin knew where she lived. "...it's fine."  
  
"That's good." Karin looks at Ikky and Koji arguing. "Those two get along so well!"  
  
"...sigh." Erika sighs as she looked at Ikky. 'I wish Ikky would give more attention to me.'  
  
"C-c-Cystal!" Henry finally choked out. "Your choking me!"  
  
"...oh, sorry!" Crytaline lets go and blushes letting her brown hair with red streaks fall infront of her face. "...Henry!" Crystaline begins to snuggle Henry, she begins to whisper something in Henry's ear making him a little disappointed about something.  
  
'Kenichi...' Samantha again looks out the window. 'Will I see you there?' Samantha thought. For some reason she was hopeful that he'd be there and at the same she hoped that he would roll down a hill with barbed wire wrapped around him and that he falls off a cliff.  
  
"Sam...we're here!" Karin said snapping Samantha out of her thoughts.  
  
"Metabee...you've been quiet this whole time." Ikky said finally noticing the silence in Metabee. Samantha had barely noticed that he was there.  
  
"...huh? N-n-n-nooooo! You just made me lose! I was on the thirteenth level!" Metabee was just about ready to choke Ikky. Samantha would always find Ikky and Metabee's arguments quite amusing.  
  
"Hey, I told you not to bring that!" Ikky makes an attempt to grab the mini- game that was in Metabee's hand parts.  
  
"C'mon you two!" Erika says annoyed. "You both haven't growed up a single a bit!"  
  
"Ok, ok. But I get to dance with Karin first!" Ikky announced as he got out the limo after Karin who came out after Henry and Crystaline who came out after Rintaro. Spyke and Samantha were the only ones left.  
  
"No your not! You keep your dirty paws off Karin!" Koji growled.  
  
"...even after all these years." Samantha said after she got out. "You'd think at least one of 'em would have gotten over Karin."  
  
"Exactly!" Erika said now more annoyed than ever.  
  
"Boss...I mean Samantha?" Spyke said, he was sitting at the edge of the seat in the limo. "...I was hoping that maybe when they start the music and stuff...maybe you could dance with me?"  
  
"...sure." Samantha saw the hopeful look in Spyke's eyes turn into the most happy and gleeful eyes she had ever seen.  
  
"Really?" Spyke immediately gets up hitting his head on the roof of the limo. "Ouch...um, well, then lets go! What're we waiting for?" Spyke excitedly grabs Samantha's hand and begins dragging her to the school.  
  
"Mommy and Spyke, sittin' in a twee! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Alexandra said in a giggle.  
  
"Oh, Alexandra." Samantha says in a blush.  
  
"Samantha?" Peppercat said finally not stuttering to say her name. "Want me to take care of Alex?" Peppercat offered as she held her hand part's out.  
  
"Ok," Samantha gives Alexandra to Peppercat. "just don't lose her like last time."  
  
"Don't worry!" Peppercat reassured. "Nothing's going to happen now that I got a tune up!"  
  
"Good!" Samantha said when she entered, she was surprised by who she saw when he strolled past her.  
  
End of Chap. 7 __________________________________________________________________________  
  
Alexis: Whew!!! Well anyways, thanks for reading! I hope you think it's better than I actually think it is...and don't forget to r&r! I had a very long night and would love some reviews right about now so just click that bottom left button there, ok? Oh, and Crytaline I'll try to get you in more often I promise! Well, if you'll excuse me...I have to continue my nap! Zzzzz 


	8. Reunions can be scary!

Alexis: I am happy to announce that this is the last chapter! I am sad to announce that this is the most crappiest story I have ever made! But I beg of you!!! Please r&r!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
'Kenichi.' Samantha stared in disbelief at Kenichi as he passed by her as just some other person at a party. 'I need to talk to him...' Samantha was about to follow Kenichi until Spyke grabs her hand and drags her to the table that held all the food.  
  
"Look, boss! Cookies!" Spyke starts to stuff his mouth with cookies. "Mmmm, deir fresh!" Spyke says through a mouthful of cookies.  
  
"Spyke!" Samantha says angrily. "You just made me lose him!" Samantha starts looking for Kenichi again, but unfortunately he had disappeared into the crowd. Samantha then sadly turned to Spyke. Why did she still have that same feeling that she had 5 years ago? But then again, she would always find herself thinking about him, day in and day out, always trying in vain to forget but that 'feeling', even after all he had done to her. She figured she was now like those woman that came in those talk shows where the girlfriend gets dumped but no matter what she remained having those feelings, but now, with an extra one, that one made you feel dejected, and so disconsolate. She always figured that that would never happen to her, but once again she was wrong.  
  
"Waths wong?" Spyke said thru a mouthful of cookies.  
  
"Nothing..." Samantha could feel her frustration build up. She hoped so much that maybe, just maybe, that Kenichi would come to her. But once again she was wrong. She thought she was strong, once again wrong.  
  
"Hm?" Erika looks up from her spot, where she was drinking cup of fruit punch and was talking to some old friends, she noticed Samantha looking frustrated and confused at the same time and walks over to her. "Samantha?" Erika said, her voice full of concern.  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"...you don't look to happy."  
  
"Your the first who noticed."  
  
"Well, can you tell me what's bothering you know?"  
  
"...." Samantha breathed in and hesitantly began. She told Erika a little about Kenichi and how he had made her life miserable.  
  
"...go talk to him." Erika suddenly said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You have to. It's the only way I believe you can put this to an end."  
  
"...but, what if-"  
  
"Look, if Spyke hadn't stopped you, you would've talked to him anyways!"  
  
"You have a point there..." Samantha looks down. "I'll go."  
  
"That way you can finally realize what a jerk he really is."  
  
"...look! I'm going to dance with Karin!" Koji growled to Ikky catching the attention of both Sam and Erika. "There's no way I'm going to let you put your grimy little paws on Karin!"  
  
"Well, that too bad cause I have many times!" Ikky shouted back. "You know what? The only way we can settle this is with a robattle!"  
  
"Your on!" Both Koji and Ikky summon their medabots who were enjoying the party and reluctantly left their places to fight.  
  
"...now's my chance." Henry said in a dark suspicious smile. He was about to disappear into the darkness but a certain someone stopped him.  
  
"Where are you going?" Crystaline said with a smile. "You have to dance with me! And you promised not to pull a Phantom Renegade while Metabee was here!" Crystaline gives Henry a huge hug.  
  
"But-"  
  
"And I made sure you didn't bring that costume of yours! Lets go dance now!" Crystaline starts to pull Henry into the dancing crowd of people.  
  
"Medafighter's ready?" Mr. Referee looks at both Ikky and Koji. "Roooooobattle!!"  
  
"You know I don't think robattles are allowed in here." Rintaro said to Karin.  
  
"I think so too." Karin then turns to see the dancing crowd of people. "I want to go dancing. The people look like their having so much fun!"  
  
"Me too!" Rintaro said and decided to take this advantage to be alone with Karin. "Would you like to dance with me?"  
  
"Ok!" Karin says happily. "I'd love too!" The two waltz into the crowd, leaving behind Koji and Ikky robattling.  
  
"...anyways." Erika started after she just finished watching the whole scene. "Go talk to him." Erika urged.  
  
"And I think you should go talk to Ikky." Samantha said. It had been awhile since she noticed that Erika liked Ikky alot.  
  
"...I guess I should." Erika turned blushed and breathed in and walked over to Ikky.  
  
"Well, I guess I should do the same thing..." Samantha starts looking for Kenchi. Surprisingly enough, she found him quicker than she thought she would. Kenichi was talking to some old friends and had his arm around his fiancé. "Kenichi?"  
  
"Huh?" Kenichi turns to Samantha. He then looked coldly at her then continues talking to his friends.  
  
"Daddy!!!" Alexandra somehow managed to get out of Peppercat's supervision and runs to Kenichi. "I miss-ed u!" Alexandra begins hugging her father's leg.  
  
"Alexandra...c-come back here." Samantha said. After what Kenichi had done to her right there really hurt Samantha.  
  
"Daddy!!!" Alexandra ignored her mother and keeps on hugging Kenichi's leg.  
  
"Who is that?" The blonde fiancé looks disgustedly at Alexandra. "And why is she calling you her daddy? Kenichi...is there something your not telling me?"  
  
"Uhm! No! I have no idea who this brat is!" Kenichi starts shaking his leg trying to shake off Alexandra. "Get offa me!" He growled.  
  
"Wah?" Alexandra stares at her father. "Y?"  
  
"Look, I don't know you! Now get off of me or else I'm going to get real mad!" Kenichi said even angrier.  
  
"...Kenichi!!" Samantha said now pissed off. Dissing her off like that was bad enough but neglecting his own daughter was unbearable. That's when something clicked inside Samantha's brain which made her realize that all of this was completely stupid. Thinking about Kenichi day in and day out was incredibly stupid.  
  
"What." Kenichi looked at Samantha now while still trying to shake off Alexandra.  
  
"Alex!" Peppercat runs to Alexandra and pries her off Kenichi's leg. After that, Samantha walks up to Kenichi and raises her hand ready to slap him. But then stops and then and makes her hand into a fist and then punches him as hard as she could.  
  
"Man that felt good!" Samantha said after landing her landing her punch on him. "Heh, I've still got it!" Samantha said with a huge smile on her face. Everyone was just staring at Samantha.  
  
"What did you do to him!?!" The fiancé runs to Kenichi, who had fallen to the ground and now had a bleeding nose.  
  
"What's it look like stupid? I punched him." Samantha crosses her arms. "I can't believe you guys didn't see that coming."  
  
"...Samantha?" Peppercat said noticing the change in Samantha's personality.  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"...did you just get over him?"  
  
"...." Samantha had finally realized that she no longer had feelings Kenichi. "...just like that."  
  
"Boss?" Spyke still had mouthful of cookies. "When I finished the cookies I couldn't find you!"  
  
"...don't worry about it." Samantha said as she picked Alexandra up and gave her a hug. "And," Samantha said her tone of voice was changing into an annoyed one. "stop calling me boss!"  
  
"...ok, boss!" Spyke then grabs Samantha's hand. "I was hoping we'd dance together."  
  
"sigh..." Samantha said now irked at the fact that he still called her boss. "Sure why not?"  
  
"Wait!" Kenichi gets up. "Look what you did to me!!!"  
  
"I already know what I did to you." Samantha coldly looks at Kenichi. 'I can't believe I actually had feelings for him...' Samantha breathed in. "I'm never going to fall in love with a guy like that ever again!" Samantha made herself promise. "I'll stick with guys like you." Samantha playfully looks at Spyke. "C'mon, we got alot of catching up to do!"  
  
"Yea!!" Spyke drags Samantha into the crowd that were dancing to a song called 'My Will'. While venturing thru the crowd they bump to Karin and Rintaro dancing together.  
  
"What the?" Samantha strangely stares at the two dancing very close together. "...are you two a couple now or something?"  
  
"Couple?" Karin looks curiously at Samantha.  
  
"I think we are!" Rintaro immediately said.  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Two voice could be heard and their jaws dropping to the ground.  
  
"B-b-but!" Both Koji and Ikky began.  
  
"...IKKY!" Erika said getting his attention.  
  
"Erika?" Ikky looks at Erika. "...can you help me forget?"  
  
"Of course I can." Erika said happily. "But you know, I feel so sorry for Koji though."  
  
"Oh, no." Ikky eyes widen. "I hope your not thinking..."  
  
"Oh, don't be silly!" Erika said in a giggle. "I'm just messing with you!"  
  
"Phew..."  
  
"And first things first! You have to dance with me!" Erika forces Ikky into the crowd and meets up with Samantha who had a huge smirk on her face. "So, Sam. How'd it go?"  
  
"It went great! You helped me realize that I loved a jerk and now rolling down a hill wrapped in barbed wire and falling off cliff is now more appealing than Kenichi!"  
  
"Wow, really? It's incredible how you got over him so fast!"  
  
"Yea, I was surprised too!" Samantha looks over to Kenichi one last time. He was attending his bleeding nose and his fiancé was yelling her head off at him about who the hec Sam and Alex were. It was quite an amusing site. Kenichi somehow managed to yell back at her.  
  
"Good, riddance!" Samantha hugs Alexandra that was in her arms. The poor 6- year-old girl was crying from all about what happened but soon would stop and enjoy her time staying in the home town of Samantha. "Well, there's one thing I found out!"  
  
"What's that?" Spyke said curiously.  
  
"Reunions aren't all that scary."  
  
The end!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
Alexis: What I way to end a story, huh? And sadly very short. Like I said, the most crappiest chap I have ever made! It didn't come out exactly the way I planned out...=*( Ah, well, I'm expecting tons of criticism! And please do that! I desperately need it! Oh, and I want to thank everyone who reviewed! You guys are all so kind! Oh, and I want to do a continuation, I have a real great idea but should I post it? I think I will. And please R&R my last chap! 


	9. The invitation original Chap 1

First fic so go easy me. Well anyways, since alot of people are doing this I'll do it too, I own nothing nada! Zero zip zilch! Ok, well maybe one or two characters but thats it! The rest belongs to someone lucky. Well, anyways enjoy, and r&r.  
  
=======================================================================  
  
"Beep, beep, beep, bee-." The alarm clock starts beeping at exactly 7:30 and gets stoped at 7:31 by a 27 year old Samantha.  
  
"Rise and shine, boss!" Peppercat says. Behind the medabot was a little girl about 6 that looked exactly like Samantha when she was that age, the diffrence was that her hair was short, just right above the shoulders.  
  
"Yea, mommy!" The minature Samantha gets on top of her mom. "Time to get up! Time to make me breakfast! I'm huuuungry!" She grabs her mothers big bangs and starts to play with them.  
  
"Ok, ok, I'll rise...but I won't shine...and anyways Alexandra, Peppercat can cook, why didn't make you any breakfast?" Samantha stares at her medabot.  
  
"....well, for one thing, Alexandra only likes your cooking and second we don't have any food left in the fridge." Peppercat explained.  
  
"...sigh, I hate shopping." Samantha gets up and scratches her head. "I guess I'll change, go wait for me in the kitchen you two..." Samantha slips out of her green pj's and puts on a green sleeveless turtleneck shirt, with a long black pants, she had let her hair grow all the way down to her feet and was tied half way down her hair with a scrunchi. Samantha slowly goes to the kitchen where Peppercat and Alenxandra were waiting.  
  
"I have your purse, mommy!" Alexandra shows Samantha a small black purse. "I did a good thing didn't I, mommy?"  
  
"Yes, you did, thanks Alex, but the store doesn't open in less than an hour..." Samantha scratches her daughters head.  
  
"An hour? But that is wike a miwion years! I can't wait that wong!" Alexandra sits on the ground already bored.  
  
"An hour'll go by faster than you think, Alex. And do me a favor, and go luh!" Samantha stares at her daughter.  
  
"Wuh!"  
  
"No, luh! See, you make your tongue go like this!" Samantha starts making her tongue go up and down and starts making a funny face.  
  
"Heehee! Ok, wuh!"  
  
"I give up! By the way did we get any mail Peppercat?" Samantha stares at her medabot hoping that she got some mail.  
  
"Yea, here you go, boss!" Peppercat grabs the mail, and gives it to Samantha.  
  
"You know you've been calling me boss for about 19 years, can you call me Samantha from now on? I don't want Alex, to start calling me Boss, I'm surprised she hasn't called me that yet." Samantha says while Peppercat was giving her the mail.  
  
"Sure thing, bo-ahem, I mean Samantha...that feels diffrent..." Peppercat says.  
  
"You'll get used to it...now let see, bills, bills, bills, junk mail, more bills, oooh child support, and an invitation..." Samantha tosses the bills to Peppercat and keeps the rest.  
  
"Open the invitation mommy!" Alexandra says exitidly.  
  
"Ok, that's what I was aiming for too!" Samantha opens the invitation, it read;  
  
You are invited to our high school reunion At RiverTime High School Time: 5:00 When? Sunday, July 28 You can invite other people too! The more the merrier and medabots are welcome as well!  
  
"Cool!" Samantha holds the letter up high. "I'm definitly going! I hope I get to see my old freinds again! Espicially Spyke and Sloan!"  
  
"Who is Pyke and Swoan?" Alexandra looks at her mom with her confused look.  
  
"Well, their old and very dear freinds of mine!" Samantha says exitidly.  
  
"More like old and very dear gang members!" Peppercat says with a giggle.  
  
"You were in a gang?" Alexandra looks at her mom with big eyes. "Coowal! What was your nickname?"  
  
"Boss...I hated being called that...but when your the leader well I guess your gonna have to get used to it!" Samantha says proudly.  
  
"Can I meet them?" Alexandra says starry eyed. "And is daddy coming too?"  
  
"....He, better not if he knows what good for him." Samantha says in a low growl.  
  
"Look, if Kenichi does come just ignore him...And he's probably busy with his new fiance to come." Peppercat said.  
  
"...New fiance?" Samantha looked hurt.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry! I thought you got over him!" Peppercat started to feel bad.  
  
"...it's ok, I did." Samantha hides her face for a little while and then shows it again with a new expresion. "And if he does come I'll ignore him thats all there is to it."  
  
"Good!"  
  
"...Mommy! Am I going to meet your freinds then?" Alexandra said noticing that her question wasn't answered.  
  
"Of course you'll meet them," Samantha announces. "and by plane couse I have horrible driving skills!"  
  
"That's good to hear I don't think I'd want to be stuck in the car with a driver like you for a couple of hours." Peppercat says in giggle. "But do we have the money?"  
  
"Of course we do! I'll just use this child su-"  
  
"Your not thinking about using that for plane tickets are you? You work for extra money so maybe..."  
  
"Oh, c'mon! It's not everyday you get invited to a high school reunion!" Samantha says in a whine.  
  
"But I'm not stopping you from going. Just stopping you from using Alexandra's money!" Peppercat says while putting her robotic hand on her hips.  
  
"That's my money?" Alexandra says. "Gimme my money!" Alexandra starts jumping for the money.  
  
"No it isn't it's everyones...I just want to use everyones money so we can buy plane tickets to go back to my original home! I lived there for almost all of my life! I wan't to go!" Samantha says with a little anger in her voice.  
  
"Yea, and the money's coming out of your pocket! Now gimme that!" Peppercat gets the child support money.  
  
"Fine!" Samantha sits down angrily. 'Now I won't be able to get that easy chair that I've looking at anymore!' Samantha thinks all uspet.  
  
"Well, lets pack!" Peppercat announces. Peppercat and Alexandra go to their rooms.  
  
"Sigh...I guess I better pack too..." Samantha lamely goes to her room.  
  
Mr. Refferee: What was Samantha doing with a six year old? Who is this Kenichi dude anyways? Whats the story behind Samantha? Will any other characters come out? Will I shut up now? All of these questions will be answered in the next chap. on medabots! ____________________________________________________________________________ ___  
  
I'll be in total shock if someone actually reviews to tell you the truth even if it's a flame. But hey anything is possible, right? By the way I didn't edit nothing so if there's something that doesn't make sense don't hesitate to ask me to change it a bit. 


End file.
